La historia de un forastero
by GiinA JonaS
Summary: Kovu cuenta su historia, desde cuando Zira lo adoptó hasta mas haya del final de la pelicula. Todo con sus comentarios y pensamientos. En algunos momentos cómica, en otros dramática y en otros más romantica.No sean malos, es mi primer fic xD
1. Zira y Scar ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

_Hola! Pues… Es mi primer fic, es la historia de Kovu, desde cuando Zira lo adopta y mas haya del final de la película, espero les guste. Tiene muchos diálogos de la película, pero todo es desde la perspectiva de Kovu, o sea que viene con sus comentarios, sus pensamientos y sus reacciones. Este primer capitulo es Kovu de muy cachorro. Léanlo y dejen muchos reviews ^^._

**Kovu POV's**

Estaba acostado en un suelo rocoso, no tenía idea donde demonios estaba. De repente desperté, en medio de la nada. Con un dolor en mi pata derecha me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en un lugar desierto. No veía a nadie de mi familia. Me empecé a preocupar y caminé tres pasos adelante, no pude más porque mi pata dolía demasiado. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, ni tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar. Sin casi ninguna esperanza de que me contestara alguien grité:

-¡Mamá!... ¡Papá!... ¡Keira!... ¡Quien sea!... Ayuda…

Mi preocupación aumentó.

_Vamos, Kovu. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Camina, el dolor se pasará –_ Pensé.

Tomando aire profundamente caminé un paso. Tratando (casi sin éxito) de no pensar en el dolor, seguí caminando hasta una roca, desde donde podría ver mejor. Lo único que vi fue más del mismo paisaje desierto. Entonces oí unas voces que venían desde atrás. Me di la vuelta con cuidado y regresé por donde había venido. Entonces las voces se aclararon. No reconocí ninguna de ellas. Al parecer eran leones, o más bien, una leona y un león.

-Te digo, Scar, no entiendo porque Nuka no es…-Decía la voz de ella, que fue interrumpida por él, al parecer estaba fastidiado.

-¡Ya te lo he explicado! Tu hijo tiene el cerebro de una hiena, y créeme que son bastante tontas. No… lo que necesito es un león que…- Para ese momento los 2, Scar y su acompañante, estaban muy cerca de mi, yo los veía desde detrás de un arbusto, el cual pensé era un gran escondite. No quería tener nada que ver con dos leones extraños cuando no encontraba a mis padres. Scar dejó de hablar, y estaba viendo fijamente en la dirección en la que yo estaba.

_Te lo estas imaginando, Kovu._

-¿Qué?- Decía la acompañante de Scar.

-Creo que veo… espera aquí.

Scar empezó a caminar, cada vez estaba más y más cerca de mí.

_Okay, entonces no te lo estas imaginando, sí te vio. ¡Corre, Kovu, corre!_

Me volteé como para irme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hey, tú. Cachorro… ¿qué haces aquí tan solitario? – Dijo con un tono de voz muy frío.

-Y-yo… amm… Perdí a mi familia, no se donde estoy y… quiero irme a casa- Dije ya asustado de verdad.

-Oh, oh, oh… Pobrecillo… ¡Zira! Ven aquí.-Le dijo a la leona que se había quedado mirando. Ella avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Scar. – El pobrecito está perdido.

Zira miró a Scar entre confundida y sorprendida. Luego me volteó a ver a mi y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. La verdad… esa señora era un poco aterradora.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que lo mejor sería decirle que es lo que acaba de pasar, Scar.

-¿Q-q-qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunté yo.

-Una cosa horrible, niño – Dijo Scar con un muy falso dolor.- Humanos.

-… ¿Q-qué es un humano?

-Criaturas espantosas, pequeño. Tienen un objeto que te mata con solo apretar un botón. Unos cuantos de ellos llegaron y… bueno, digamos que no eran muy amigos de los leones.

No…

-¿Quieren decir que…? Mis papás…- Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos muy rápidamente.

-Ay, pobre cachorrito. No te preocupes… Zira podrá cuidar de ti- Dijo Scar.

-¿Que Zira qué?- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, acaba de nacer la pequeña Vitani, y además tienes a Nuka, pero no creo que cuidar de uno más sea tan difícil.

A través de mis lágrimas vi las dos figuras borrosas que se miraban entre ellas.

-Bien… -Dijo Zira-…tienes razón, Scar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – Dijo Zira.

-K-k-kovu. – Dije.

-Bueno, Kovu. Serás muy bien bienvenido con nosotros. ¿Quieres?

No tenía una gran emoción por irme con aquella leona, pero era mucho peor quedarme solo en medio de la nada. Así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, sé que con Zira no tendrás ningún problema, Kovu. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un reino que gobernar.- Dijo Scar dando media vuelta y alejándose.

-¿E-él es un rey?-Pregunté a Zira.

-Oh, si, Kovu. Te lo explicaré luego. Ahora vámonos, tenemos que presentarte a todos los demás.

Zira me agarró con su boca, mordiendo mi espalda. Era un poco incomodo. Así que ahora tendría una nueva familia… Bueno… ¿Qué podría salir mal de esto?


	2. Nuka y Vitani Que rara familia nueva

_Gracias a la persona que me dejo un review! Ah, me siento emocionada, mi primer review en la vida jejeje. Y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por terminarla :D. Para el próximo capitulo (espero) Kiara ya se agregará a la historia (: . Por ahora les dejo el capitulo 2. Ojalá les guste y dejen muchos reviews. Ah, y una cosa más: En la historia, las partes que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kovu._

**Kovu POV's**

Zira me llevó en su boca por unos 15 minutos, hasta que al fin llegamos a un lugar con pastizales extensos y árboles aislados. Había ahí por lo menos una docena de leonas, un león cachorro pero mayor que yo y una cachorra de mi misma edad. _Entonces… este es mi nuevo hogar._

Zira me soltó y caí un poco bruscamente al suelo. El dolor de mi pata se estaba yendo de poco a poco, pero por esa caída creo que me empezó a doler la espalda.

-¡Familia! Acérquense. – Dijo Zira a los cuatro vientos.

Todos se acercaron y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de Zira y de mí.

-Quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de nuestra manada. El es… Kovu.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí. _¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a un cachorro de pelaje marrón? _Cabe mencionar que todos ahí tenían pelaje gris, excepto por Zira y la cachorra desconocida, que tenían pelaje amarillo.

-Di algo, Kovu.- Me dijo Zira.

-¿Ah? Emm… ah… Hola a todos- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La cachorra se acercó a mí y me miró como si fuera un bicho raro que se le había cruzado en el camino.

-Soy Vitani- Se presentó. – Así que mi mamá te trajo con nosotros…

-Vitani, desde ahora Kovu es tu hermano adoptivo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Este… este… Este – Vitani no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente ofensiva para describir lo que era- forastero, mi hermano?

-Así es, y espero que lo trates como a cualquier otro miembro de la manada.- Zira se fue, las demás leonas habían vuelto a lo suyo y Vitani y yo nos quedamos solos.

-No me importa lo que mi mamá diga, tú no eres mi hermano- Me dijo fríamente.

-Ay, vamos Vitani- Dijo el cachorro desconocido #2-. No seas tan ruda con Kufo…

-Soy Kovu- Le corregí.

-Ah, da lo mismo. El punto es que si mi mamá lo trajo aquí tuvo que ser por algo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nuka.

-Mmm… Si Nuka tiene razón, dime, ¿Por qué mi madre te trajo con nosotros?- Preguntó Vitani sin cambiar el tono frío.

- Mis papás… pues…-No quería hablar de eso con 2 leones que apenas acababa de conocer.- Me perdí y Zira me encontró. Y Scar, que iba con ella, la convenció de que…

-Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo Nuka con tono de sorpresa- ¿Quién dijiste que iba con mi mamá?

-Scar, o algo así era su nombre. Lo gracioso es que en verdad tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Y Scar, convenció a mi mamá de que…?

-De que me adoptara. Aunque se me hizo muy raro que… ¿Qué te pasa?- Dije mirando a Nuka que se había quedado con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. De repente se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo gritando "¡Mamáaaaaa!". Miré a Vitani con cara de¿ O.o?.

-¿Mi mamá no te lo ha dicho?- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. _Esta me cae como una patada al hígado -.- ._

_-_¿No me ha dicho qué?

-Eso es cosa de ella, si no te lo quiere comentar, no es mi problema.- Vitani se dio la vuelta y fue caminando por donde hacia unos segundos Nuka se había ido corriendo.

Me quedé ahí sentado, mirando a mí alrededor.

-Y… ¿ahora qué hago?- Me dije a mi mismo. Decidí seguir a Vitani y a Nuka. Lo que Vitani me había dicho me había dejado con una enorme duda en mi cabeza. Comencé a andar hasta que vi a lo lejos a Vitani y a Nuka en medio de una discusión y enfrente de ellos a Zira que parecía cansada de ese par. Comenzó a caminar y a dejar a Nuka y Vitani atrás, entonces Zira me vio.

-Ah, Kovu. Justo estaba por ir a buscarte. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a visitar a un amigo?

-Yo… am… Eh, claro.- Dije. Prefería irme con ella a quedarme con la idiotez de Nuka y la personalidad fría de Vitani.

-Que bien. Estoy segura que te caerá de maravilla. Andando.

Comenzó a caminar y fui detrás de ella. Luego de unos pasos volteé a ver detrás de mi hombro y vi que Vitani y Nuka seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que su mamá estaba yéndose.

Mientras caminábamos, Zira de repente sonreía y parecía que estaba pensando en algo verdaderamente gracioso.

_¿Y a esta loca qué le pasa? _ No pude evitar pensar que Zira en verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Ahí es, Kovu-Dijo después de varios minutos.

Vi al frente y vi una roca gigante.

-Esa es la roca del rey.- Decía ella como si fuera lo más sagrado del planeta.

-¿Roca del rey? Yo solo la veo como una enorme roca-¿¿Para qué rayos querría un rey una roca??

-Ya lo entenderás. Camina, Kovu. No queremos hacerlo esperar.

_Espera un minuto. Roca del rey… Un amigo de Zira…_

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a Scar?

-Si, Kovu. Tenemos mucho de que hablar nosotros dos con él.

_Ya veo de donde sacó Vitani esa actitud de dejar todo en suspenso._


	3. Un encuentro raro, y 1 divertido :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco una parte de la historia.

**Kovu's POV**

Fuimos avanzando Zira y yo hasta llegar a la "roca del rey". Estábamos llegando a una como cueva mientras 3 hienas corrían huyendo de esta. Se fueron por otro lado y Zira entro a la cueva mientras yo iba tras de ella.

Ahí estaba el león de la mañana, Scar, acostado en una roca, mientras un pájaro en una jaula de huesos cantaba "Tengo un montón de ricos cocos, tiririri…"

-Oh, Hola, Zira-Dijo él en cuanto notó nuestra presencia- Esperaba que llegaras más temprano.

-Perdona, pero Nuka y Vitani peleaban de nuevo y…

-No te pedí explicaciones-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la roca y caminaba hasta quedar enfrente de Zira un poco amenazadoramente-De hecho, no me interesa saber de tu vida de madre. Solo hay un tema que si me interesa de tu manada…-Dijo mirándome a mi.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con usted, majestad? – _No se que rayos pasa pero… al parecer no es bueno :S._

-Ya verás, pequeño. Emm… Zira, ya sabes lo que te pediré.

-Claro que sí, Scar. Yo me encargaré de _todo._- _O.o_

_-_Ya era hora. Hace días que esa Nala fue a buscar comida y no ha vuelto.

-Hay que pensar positivo. Tal vez los cazadores también la encontraron a ella- Scar y Zira se echaron a reír, aunque su chiste fue un poco cruel para mí.

-Kovu, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- Me preguntó Scar.

-Eh... S-sí-Dije. _Dependiendo qué tipo de preguntas ¬¬'._

-¿Te gustaría que, en un futuro, me ayudaras a cumplir mi máximo sueño?- Preguntó con una horrible sonrisa y muy cerca de mí.

-¿Qué sueño es ese?- _Ojala sea unas cuantas mentas ._

_-_Lo sabrás con el tiempo. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Eh… claro- _Ya es un rey, ¿Qué más quiere?_

-Muy bien. ¿Empezaras con hacer caso a todo lo que Zira te diga? Es muy importante que hagas todo lo que te pida, ¿de acuerdo?

-Em… de acuerdo- _¿ZIRA? Oh, esto no puede ser bueno._

-Bien, eso es lo básico… Muchas gracias, Kovu. Créeme que no te arrepentirás.- Dijo más como para sí.

-Ehh… claro.-_ ¿Eso es todo?¿ Ya podemos irnos? Gracias._

Fue la última vez que vi a Scar.

**Después de un tiempo.**

El tiempo había pasado, ya no vivíamos en el lugar lindo, con pasto y árboles aislados. Habíamos sido desterrados de la pradera, a las lejanías. Y Zira se había pasado quejándose de que un tal Simba era responsable de eso, y también de…

-¿SCAR MUERTO?- Pregunté cuando mi madre, Zira, nos dio las noticias, justo el día en que nos desterraron.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que tenga su merecido-Dijo, y desde ese día se volvió más aterradora que antes, _Dios nos salve O.o._

-¡NUKA! Vigila a Kovu, tengo que ir a revisar algo- Gritó Zira un día, mucho tiempo después.

-¿Pero porqué yo? El_ elegido _cara de pulga ya tiene bastante edad para cuidarse solo.

-No me interesa lo que digas, Nuka. Es tu hermano y te dejo a cargo de él mientras no estoy.

-¿Y Vitani?

-Vitani es fuerte suficiente para no dejar que nada la lastime- _¿Me está llamando débil? ¬¬'- _Solo haz lo que te digo.- Ordenó a Nuka mientras se daba vuelta.

-¬¬' Bien, cara de pulga, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Nuka había empezado a llamarme "cara de pulga" desde el día en que supo que Scar me quería a mi para ayudarlo.

-Escucha, Nuka, no tienes que vigilarme- Le dije. Yo también estaba harto de que Zira me sobreprotegiera, yo podía valerme por mi mismo.

-No puedo dejarte, madre me mataría.

-No si no se entera- Dije muy inteligentemente ;). - ¿Echo?

Nuka lo estuvo pensando, mientras se rascaba inconscientemente. Sabía que él preferiría ser atacado por hienas antes de tener que vigilarme todo el día.

-Eeh… Está bien. Echo. Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Sonreí para mi mismo y me di media vuelta. Caminé hasta la frontera entre las lejanías y las praderas, que era un pantano de cocodrilos.

Vi una mariposa rodeándome. Quise atraparla. Fui saltando hasta la punta de un tronco caído. Luego desapareció de mi vista. La busqué, pero no vi ni rastro de ella. Me quede pensativo un momento, pero entonces:

Sentí que algo caía sobre mí. Me echó al suelo, me levanté y vi que era una leoncita. Seguramente era de las tierras del reino ¬¬'. Me agazapé y empecé a gruñirle, tratando de decirle que se marchara. Ella se asustó y se echó para atrás. Caminé hacia ella.

-¿Tu quien eres, pequeña niña?- Le gruñí de nuevo.

Trató de gruñir pero solo salía un pequeño "rrr" de su boca. Empezó a hacer algo raro. A saltar de un lado a otro sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté porque su comportamiento era muy raro.

-Mi padre dice que jamás le de la espalda a un forastero- Contestó viéndome con odio.

_Además, era una niñita de papi._

-¿Y siempre haces lo que él dice?

-¡No!- Contestó enojada.

-¡Claro que sí!- Le dije, burlándola un poco.- Apuesto a que eres la consentida, jajaja.- Me reí de que de seguro no la dejaban salir a más de un metro de la vista de su papá. La torturé un poco más:- Un forastero no necesita de nadie- Le dije con orgullo, saltando de piedra en piedra el pantano.- Yo sí puedo cuidarme solo.- Le afirmaba mientras seguía caminando.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella, asombrada, mientras venía detrás de mí.- Genial.

Me volteé para decirle "Sí", pero ella estaba a punto de ser tragada por la roca…digo, por el cocodrilo. Mi primera reacción fue:

-¡AAAAAAH!- Ella se volteo para ver qué me asustaba, y gritó también.

Los dos saltamos. Ella gritó "¡Corre!" mientras eso hacíamos salvándonos por un pelito.

Todos los cocodrilos del pantano se despertaron, mientras la niñita y yo corríamos a una verdadera roca. Me quedé en la orilla para ver si venía alguno y uno de ellos saltó para atacarme pero, gritando, me alejé hasta la punta más alta de la roca, junto a ella.

-¡Por acá!- Gritó ella mientras saltábamos para bajar de la roca, huyendo de nuevo de los colmillos de los cocodrilos.

Seguimos corriendo, incluso riendo, hasta casi llegar a la orilla. Los dos estábamos cansados, así que con la respiración agitada nos detuvimos. Reí por la aventurilla que acabábamos de vivir.

-Estuvimos cerca- Dije riendo.

-Jaja, sí- Concordó ella conmigo.

Entonces, el suelo en el que estábamos empezó a temblar y a elevarse.

-Ooohhh.- Yo estaba justo en la boca de uno de ellos. La abrió y yo salté justo en el momento indicado para que no me tragara.

Seguí caminando sobre ellos mientras ella subía por un tronco delgado.

Empecé a alejarme un poco y ella entró en pánico.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Vas a dejarme?!

-¡Los distraeré!- Dije saltando sobre sus bocas- ¡Corre!- De no ser por el peligro en el que estábamos, la situación era bastante divertida.

Salté a la cola de uno de ellos. Éste empezó a elevarla, hasta que me quede sin un lugar en el que apoyarme y caí al agua. Salí tosiendo el agua que había tragado y vi a un cocodrilo viniendo directo hacia mí.

_¡Estoy muerto!_

Oí a la niña gritándome: "¡Cuidado!".

Nadé hasta llegar a otro tronco. La boca del cocodrilo estaba justo enfrente de mí. Estaba a punto de ser comido. _Que manera más cruel para morir _

Pero entonces….

La niñita saltó sobre su boca, haciendo que la cerrará.

-¡Vete!- Me ordenó. No tuvo que decirlo 2 veces. Empecé a subir el tronco y ella vino tras de mí.

Al fin, llegué a tierra firme. Me volteé y vi que ella seguía en el tronco, pero enseguida salto y llegó al lado de mí.

La miré y luego juntos fuimos a la orilla del acantilado, donde debajo de este estaban los cocodrilos muy molestos de que perdieron su bocadillo.

-Lo hice… ¡LO HICE!- Gritó ella como si acabara de descubrir África y les soltó una pedorreta con la lengua a los cocodrilos. Me reí junto con ella y nos alejamos de la orilla.

Entonces, ella explotó:

-¡Cielos! ¿Viste el tamaño de esos dientes? Hacían: roaar roarr roarr roarr- Decía muy emocionada echándose al suelo. – Jajajaja.

_Ehh…_

-¡Estuvo a punto de devorarme de un bocado, pero salté a su cabeza y así pude vencerlo!

_Sí, estaba ahí, lo vi…_

-Hacemos un buen equipo… y tú… Tú si que eres valiente- Me dijo con tono de admiración

Empecé a sentirme incomodo, nunca me habían elogiado así…

-¿Si? Tú también fuiste valiente.- Decidí presentarme- Me llamo Kovu.

-Jeje, y yo Kiara- Me dijo acercándose a mí…- Se agazapó enfrente de mí y..: ¡Te toqué, corre!- Me dijo tocando mi pata y saltando hacia otro lado.

_¿Haa?_

Ella lo intentó de nuevo:

-¡Te toque, corre! Es tu turno, es tu turno.- Me tocó de nuevo y yo seguía sin saber que estaba intentando.

-¡Holaaa! Tu corres, yo te toco. ¿Sí?- No entendía aún que quería hacer, ¿Qué propósito tenia el correr y tocar?- ¿Qué te pasa, no sabes cómo se juega?

_Eh… ¡¿No?!_

-Oh…- Volvió a echarse al suelo y a gruñirme, saltando de derecha a izquierda, derecha, izquierda y a reírse.

Entonces entendí que lo que quería era jugar conmigo…

-Oh…-Me eché al suelo para seguir su juego pero entonces….


	4. Veo problemas Y broadway

Un león se paró frente a mí, como protegiendo a Kiara, y rugió haciendo que se me saliera el alma… Y para "mejorar" un poco las cosas: Zira también apareció y le rugió al león.

Zira y el otro león se miraron con odio por unos segundos.

-Zira…-Susurró él.

-Simba- Le contestó Zira.

_¡¿Simba?!_

Más leonas aparecieron de las praderas, poniéndose detrás de Simba.

-Nala…- Dijo Zira mirando a una de ellas

-Zira- Le contestó.

Entonces una… especie de suricata, que estaba encima de un jabalí apestoso, se metía en la conversación

-Timón…- Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo-… Pumbaa- Apuntando al jabalí. –Encantados. Ahora que todos nos conocemos ¡FUERA DEL REINO DE SIMBA AHORA!

-¿El reino de Simba? – Le gritó y le rugió en respuesta Zira a la suricata, que se escondió detrás de las orejas del jabalí.

-Estas tierras le pertenecen a Scar

-Los expulsé de mi reino, Zira. Quiero que tú y tu cachorro…salgan

Me encogí un poco en el suelo. Comenzaba a asustarme un poco, y vi que Kiara hacía lo mismo

-Oh, ¿no te he presentado a mi hijo Kovu?- Dijo Zira cambiando tan drásticamente de tono que pareció bipolar. – Fue elegido por Scar para que siguiera sus huellas y se convirtiera en rey. – Decía mientras me rodeaba, mirando amenazadoramente a Simba.

Simba me rugió, mirándome como si lo hubiera ofendido. No pude evitarlo y comencé a temblar de miedo

-¡Pff! Ese no es un rey, parece una maraca- _La suricata no me está cayendo muy bien ¬¬'_

- Kovu fue el ultimo en nacer antes de que tú nos exiliaras a las lejanías, donde hay poca comida y nada de agua- Decía Zira con voz de una inválida.

-¡Tú sabes que está apenado regresar a mi reino!

-¡Pero el niño no sabe nada!... Sin embargo, si quieres vengarte – decía mientras se ponía detrás de mi- ahí esta.- Con su hocico me empujó hacia Simba. Temblé más, ese león era más aterrador que los cocodrilos.

-Llévate a tu hijo- Dijo él sorprendiéndome- Esto se acabó.- Decía mientras tomaba a Kiara de la piel del cuello.

-Oh, no, Simba. Ni siquiera ha empezado.- Dijo Zira, poniéndose enfrente de Simba y Kiara, y viéndola a ella como si planeara matarla. Sentí un impulso que me quería hacer ir a protegerla. Ella les dio la espalda y me agarró a mí con sus colmillos, en la parte de mi espalda.

No podía mirar a otra parte, vi como Simba se llevaba a Kiara. Ella, con cara triste, me dijo:

-Adiós.

-Adiós- Le respondí mientras nos alejábamos uno del otro.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Sentí que pasaron años hasta que llegamos a nuestro hogar en las lejanías. Vi a Nuka y a Vitani. Nuka de repente nos vio y vino corriendo a nosotros, tratando de quedar bien con mi mamá, como siempre.

-¡Madre! ¡Hola! Madre, atrapé unas ratas de campo para que…- Se quedó quieto encima de una roca, mientras Zira seguía caminando sin hacerle caso-… desayunaras, solo que…

Zira me dejó en el suelo mientras Nuka regresaba a donde estábamos Zira, Vitani y yo.

-Oye, Kovu, ¿quieres pelear? – Me retó Vitani gruñendo. Me puse en posición para atacar cuando la voz de Zira retumbó en mis oídos:

-Se supone que tú deberías ¡CUIDARLO!- Dijo gritándole a Nuka.

-N-no fue culpa suya, yo me salí solo. – Le confesé nervioso y tartamudeando.

-¿QUÉ HACIAS?- Me encaró, caminando más y más a mí y no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que ir para atrás.

-N-nada.

-¿QUIÉN NOS CONVIRTIÓ EN FORASTEROS?

-Simba- Le contesté, aun caminando de reversa. Solo que tropecé y caí de espaldas en el suelo mientras ella seguía con el interrogatorio.

-¿QUIÉN ASESINÓ A SCAR? – Yo me arrastraba como podía de espaldas.

-S-simba

-¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HE DICHO SIEMPRE SOBRE ELLOS?

El último "ellos" lo gritó aun mas fuerte, tanto que instintivamente me cubrí con mis patas.

-Lo siento madre. Ella no se veía tan mala. Y pensé que podríamos ser…

-¿AMIGOS?

Ella estaba sobre mí, y ante la última palabra me encogí de miedo mientras ella seguía hablando.

-¿Creíste que si te acercabas a su hija Simba te recibiría con los brazos abiertos? – Gruñido -¡¿Amigos!? ¡Qué gran idea!....- De repente pareció que un alma buena y cariñosa se adueñó del cuerpo de Zira, pero desgraciadamente no, esa era su cara de cuando algo bueno le cruzaba la mente-: ¡Qué gran idea!- Dijo con un tono de emoción.

Agarró mi cola y tiró de ella, haciéndome arrastrar más por el suelo, mientras ella decía:

-Eres brillante, hijo – Esa Zira a veces me daba más miedo que la Zira enojada – Estoy muy orgullosa.- Decía pasando su garra por mi espalda, haciendo que me levantará. Entonces ella me empezó a "acariciar" con sus garras mi espalda, mientras yo trataba de zafarme -Tienes la misma mente maquiavélica que volvió a Scar tan…- Dijo rasguñándome por una ultima vez – poderoso- dijo como si solo hablar de eso la ponía de buen humor.

Nuka no pudo callar un "Iiiagh" que Zira escuchó. Ella le rugió amenazadoramente mientras me volvía a agarrar la espalda con sus colmillos y me llevaba dentro de la "cueva" en forma de anémona en la que nos refugiábamos. Mientras nos alejábamos casi pude escuchar a Nuka decir "Ah…el elegido".

Zira me llevó dentro y me soltó en un troco abierto muy raramente que me servía de cama. Con un "Ouh…" me acomodé en el.

Zira me miraba como planeando algo.

-Está cerca el camino a nuestro glorioso regreso honroso ¡AL PODER! – Dijo gritando las últimas 2 palabras y las leonas le rugieron en señal de acuerdo.

-Pero yo no quiero – Le iba a replicar porque yo no quería participar en un plan. Además, la idea de lastimar a Kiara me resultó de lo más doloroso. Pero no pude, porque Zira me mandó a callar -.-

-¡CALLA!...Calla, shh, mi querido hijo. – Dijo acercando más su cara a mí. – Debes estar exhausto. – Con su tono de voz trataba de parecer la típica madre amorosa. Entonces, DE LA NADA, empezó a cantar…

-Duerme, lindo Kovu. Sueña y duerme ya. Cuando seas un gran león… tú el rey serás.

Solo para que me dejara en paz, puse mi cara de "Okay, mamá, tengo sueño. Adiós"

-Adiós- Le dije :P

-Descansa, príncipe. Mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento.

_¿Entrenamiento? _ Ella se iba alejando, pero aun así podía oír su voz cantando, haciendo eco por toda la cueva.

Al fin estaba solo y podía reflexionar sobre todo.

No quería ser parte del plan de Zira.

Me repugnaba la idea de hacer algo para dañarlos. Sentía algo que me impedía abrirme al camino del "odio" al que me estaba mandando Zira.

Oí que Zira venia para acá, ella seguía con su canción. Me hice el dormido, solo para oír que estaba diciendo. A parte, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que iba a dormir si estaba haciendo escándalo y medio con su momento de cantante?

-Scar se fue, más Zira sigue aquí.

Me tomo con su pata y me lamió mientras ella cantaba:

-Y al león voy a educar.

Se alejó de mí y abrí disimuladamente un ojo para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Para convertirlo en FIERA – Con la palabra "fiera" encajó sus garras en la roca y la rasguñó, haciendo que me aterrara un poco. Su rasguño provocó el ruido agudo tan molesto. _¿Y aun así quiere que duerma? – _con pasión por la maldad.

Vi con mi ojo entreabierto a Nuka y a Vitani que estaban ya casi encima de mí. Volví a cerrar mi ojo y oí a Nuka decir muy cerca de mí:

-Duérmete, cara de pulga. Digo, oh, que preciosidad. – ¡_Todos tienen complejo de cantante hoy! _ Oí un golpe y luego a Vitani:

-Cuando seas un gran león… -_Me siento en Broadway._

-Tú el rey serás – Oí a Zira terminar la frase de Vitani. De repente me sentí observado.

-¡Tambores llaman a pelear y Kovu ruge con maldad!- Con razón me sentía observado. Todas las leonas estaban alrededor de mí rugiendo y saltando sobre mí.

-¡La cruel venganza… -Oí a Nuka cantar.

-…al fin vendrá!- Terminó Vitani.

-Puedo oír las voces- Cantaba Zira.

-¡Kovu es el mejor! – Gritaban Vitani y Nuka. Bueno, Nuka no tan emocionado como Vitani.

-De nuestra cruel venganza – Oí a Zira, había abierto un agujero en el techo y salió por el – _Grandioso, ahora los moscos nos atacarán en las noches -.-_

Zira siguió su canción, pero ya no la oía tan claro. Las demás leonas también salieron por unos agujeros del techo. –¡_Y no quiero saber qué pasará cuando llueva!_

-Y sangrienta rebelión. – Muy difícilmente oí cantar a Zira desde arriba – El tiempo ya llegó.

-Esa es mi canción

Todas las leonas de la manada cantaban esa última nota, y Zira remató con una risa malvada.

_¡Aplausos, señores!_


	5. El plan está en marcha

_¡Hola! :P Pues, espero les guste este capitulo. Zira cuenta la historia de Scar. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó, aunque hay algunas otras teorías ^^ Claro que cuando Zira cuenta la historia a Kovu, "olvida" algunos "detalles" Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco una parte de la historia. Es propiedad de Disney. CAP. LLENO DE SONRISAS xDD_

Al día siguiente me desperté y salí de la cueva. Estiré mis patas y respire hondo el fresco aire de la mañana. Entonces, apareciendo de la nada, Zira se puso enfrente de mí. Di un brinco hacia atrás por el susto.

-Buenos días, hijo.

-Buenos días, madre-Le respondí. Me miró muy raro y yo no sabía que hacer.- Amm…. Eh… La mañana está muy linda ¿no?- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kovu, quiero hablarte de algo. Contarte una historia.

-Amm…está bien.

Empezó a caminar y fui detrás de ella.

-Verás, hijo, hubo una época en la que Scar fue el rey. Tenía todo el poder, a todos bajo sus órdenes. Él me dio un hogar a mí cuando fui expulsada de mi antigua manada. Y también a Nuka y a Vitani, claro cuando nacieron. Yo no era su pareja pero era como su mejor amiga. Me gustaba pensar que era como la reina. Pero un día, un león muy idiota y en busca de gloria llegó a reclamar lo que el llamaba "su lugar en el ciclo de la vida". Esa misma noche, yo no estaba, fui a buscar comida con Nuka y Vitani, el león idiota mató al rey. ¿Sabes quien era ese león?

-¿Simba?

-Correcto. Él lo asesinó y después nos desterró a todos nosotros a estas… lejanías, tan asquerosas y carentes de comida y agua. Y es por eso, que tú me ayudarás a tomar venganza. Por Scar.

Me pareció horrible. Simba era un asesino. En serio quise vengar a Scar. Y pensar que esa cachorrilla que conocí el día anterior era hija de un enfermo mental.

-¿Me ayudarás, Kovu?

La miré a los ojos. Sentía algo que no había sentido nunca: rencor. De no ser por Simba, tal vez Zira y todos nosotros viviríamos aun en las praderas y no tendríamos tantos problemas con sobrevivir.

-Si. Te ayudaré, madre.

Vi una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Zira.

-Bien. Ahora: ¡NUKA!

Nuka llegó corriendo como antílope hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, madre? – Pregunto parándose derecho y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Enséñale a Kovu a pelear.

_¿QUÉEEE?_

Me agazapé en el suelo. Nuka se echó a reír. Pero Zira lo miró con una cara asesina, y cuando Nuka se dio cuenta de eso, se detuvieron sus risas.

-Oh, ¿era en serio?

Zira mantuvo su mirada. Nuka parecía molesto.

-Esta bien… -entonces me miró y se le dibujo en la cara una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre. - ¿Estas listo, cara de pulga?

Trague saliva y me encogí aun mas en el suelo. Nuka alzo una pata, con sus garras afuera, estaba a punto de lanzar su golpe, pero…

-¡PERO NO LO LASTIMES!- Le gritó Zira.

- ¬¬' entonces se pierde el chiste- Susurro Nuka, Zira no lo oyó, aunque yo no me perdí sus palabras. – Está bien, cara de pulga, yo…-Zira se había ido ya bastante lejos e interrumpí a Nuka.

-No necesito que me enseñes. – Le dije.- Puedo derribarte antes de que vuelvas a rascarte.

-¿A sí? lo dudo mucho cara de…¡¡AAAAAHH!!

Me lancé sobre él y lo tiré al suelo. El estaba tirado, yo me baje de encima de él. Iba a alejarme, pero antes me detuve para tirarle tierra a la cara con mis patas traseras, para terminar mi ataque xD. Camine lejos de él y fui hacia Zira.

Me senté, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en mi cara, atrás de Zira. Muffy, una leona de la manada que justo en ese momento estaba hablando con Zira, dijo:

-Zira, tu hijo te está esperando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Zira. Se volvió a ver hacia atrás y me vio a mi.- ¿Kovu? -¿Qué…?

-Bueno… digamos que… el alumno superó al maestro.- Dije y no pude evitar reirme de mi propio chiste.

Zira miró atrás de mi y vio a Nuka, tratando de ponerse de pie. Pensé que iba a regañarme, pero de nuevo se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y me miró.

-Tienes talento, Kovu. Estoy segura de que podremos vengarnos de Simba- Y seguidamente, soltó su risa malvada/neurótica/loca.

Me volteé y salí caminando muy campante. Vi una mariposa y la empecé a perseguir.

Y fue pasando el tiempo. Zira seguía metiendo odio y rencor a mi vida. Paso mucho entrenándome para poder lograr nuestro propósito.

Para entonces, yo ya era un león adulto. Había oído muchas veces a las otras leonas de la manada diciendo cosas como "es igualito a Scar".

Al fin, llegó el día. Yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con mi misión. Nada iba a detenerme.

Zira invito a toda la manada para celebrar el inicio de nuestro plan.

Zira me miró, al centro de la habitación, con sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya estas listo- Dijo. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí mientras decía:- Bien… Me agrada… ¡Sí!- Soltó una risa – Tienes la misma alma perversa que tenía Scar. ¿Cuál es tu destino?

-Voy a vengar a Scar. Y en las tierras del reino, tomaré su lugar.- Le conteste con seriedad y dispuesto a lograrlo.

-Sí… ¿y qué te he enseñado?

-Simba es el enemigo.

-¿Y que es lo que debes hacer tú?

-Yo… debo…. ¡matarlo!

Todas las leonas rugieron, emocionadas por al fin tener oportunidad de vengarse.

El día en sí era lindo. Según nos habíamos enterado, era el primer día de caza de la princesita. El plan era sencillo, a prueba de tontos. O sea, que ni Nuka podía echarlo a perder.

Estaba con Zira en la cima de unas rocas. Esperando a que Nuka y Vitani terminaran con su parte del plan.

-¿Recuerdas todo bien, hijo?

-Si, madre.- Contesté. Quería que ya se apuraran esos dos.

-Esta vez tomaremos venganza en serio de Simba

Entonces, vimos como todo debajo de nosotros se cubría de llamas. Ahora, era mi turno.

-El plan está en movimiento…- Dijo Zira- ¡CORRE!

Bajé corriendo por las rocas. Evitando lo más que podía las llamas, busque a la princesita. Entonces la vi, queriendo saltar para alcanzar la cima de un pequeño acantilado.

_Las llamas le están afectando el cerebro. ¿Qué no ve que es más fácil subir por el otro lado?_

Giré mis ojos y corrí al otro lado del acantilado, subí por él y vi como al fin la princesa lograba aterrizar en tierra firme y se desplomaba.

_Dios, no aguanta nada._

Me acerqué a ella. Antes de que se desmayara, me miró y yo la miré y solté un pequeño rugido. Cuando ya estaba inconsciente, tome su rostro con mi pata y lo volteé. La miré. Me asegure de que no había nadie más alrededor, y con un rugido, la subí a mi espalda.

_Aggh…está pesada. Tiene que empezar a dejar de comer elefantes._

Mientras las llamas se alzaban atrás de nosotros, salté del pequeño precipicio y corrí, evadiendo el fuego. Un árbol cayó enfrente de mí y me detuve justo a tiempo para que no me aplastara.

No sabía lo que hacía y me di media vuelta. Atravesé el fuego, me quemó y rugi del dolor. Pero eso no importaba en el momento, porque estábamos cayendo por un precipicio mucho más alto, hacia el agua. Kiara se cayó de mi espalda y fuimos rodando hasta caer en el lago.

Salí del agua y la vi, a punto de hundirse. Nadé a ella, la mordí por la piel del cuello y la arrastré conmigo a la orilla.

Ahí la solté y se despertó, tosiendo.

-¿En donde estamos? – Pregunto. Sonaba cansada aunque el que tuvo que correr, saltar, nadar y arrastrar fui yo.

La miré y con una sonrisa le contesté:

-Estás a salvo… – Quite mi sonrisa – en las praderas.

-¿¡En las praderas?! ¡No! – Se levanto y se acercó a mi, desafiante- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y tú quien eres?

Indignado, le respondi:

-Soy nada menos que el que te salvo la vida.

-Oye, yo lo tenía todo bajo control

_Pfft…_

- No desde mi punto de vista- Le respondí.

-Vete de aquí, ¿quieres?

_Sigue siendo la misma hijita de papi que conocí hace tanto._

Se dio la vuelta. Empecé a enojarme. Corrí y me puse enfrente de ella con una sonrisa. Ella se volteó y volví a taparle el paso. Me miró con odio, quiso saltar detrás de mí, pero, de nuevo, me atravesé en su camino. Lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo gané.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – Le dije como el día en que la conocí, intentado que me reconociera.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Bazzinga…. Digo, bingo._

-¿Kovu? – Me pregunto, con una sonrisa emocionada. Yo solo le sonreí.

Entonces oí su voz…

-¡Kiara!- Era Simba. Llegó haciendo alboroto, rugiéndome.

Entonces, llego la que supuse era su madre.

-Kiara, ¿estás bien?

Madre e hija se abrazaron, pero Kiara estaba muy ocupada enojándose con su padre.

-Padre, ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?

-Me da gusto haberlo echo. Estuve a punto de perderte – Por un momento me dejó de mirar con odio y le dirigió esa misma mirada a Kiara – No saldrás más de cacería, nunca más.

-Pero si lo estaba haciendo bien – Le contestó – Y de repente Kovu…

-¿KOVU? – Gritó Simba. Volvió a mirarme y nos rugimos el uno al otro.

-Simba…- Quiso calmarlo su esposa.

Entonces, una voz que no había oído jamás, se oyó de detrás de nosotros.

-Hey, tú – Mire y un babuino anciano me estaba hablando.- ¿Cómo te atreves a salvar a la hija del rey?

_¿WTF?_

-¿Tú la salvaste? – Preguntó Simba.-… ¿Por qué?

_Es hora Kovu._

-Humildemente pido unirme a tu manada – Hasta ahora, esta actuando muy bien.

-¡No! Fuiste desterrado junto con los otros.

-He dejado a los forasteros. Estoy solo. Júzgame ahora por lo que soy solamente… ¿o acaso me culparás por algo que no cometí?

Simba estaba muy enojado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a rugirle a la nada.

-Simba, salvó la vida de tu hija – Le dijo la madre de Kiara.

Entonces, llego un avezucha de la nada.

-Uhmm… Si, señor. Es verdad que estamos en deuda. Y el protocolo real exige que se paguen todas las deudas. Aunque en este caso tal vez quiera hacer una excepción- Dijo el pájaro mirándome como si fuera algo asqueroso.

-Hmm…- Simba me volteó a ver. – Prevalecerá la ley de mi padre. Por ahora me reservo mi juicio. –Se volteo y empezó a irse-Ya veremos quien eres en realidad.

_De nuevo: Bingo._

Miré a Kiara, sonriendo, y ella me miró con una enorme sonrisa y muy entusiasmada.

El ave se volteó y antes de tomar vuelo, aprovecho para decirme:

-Hmm…Miserable- Extendió sus alas y voló por encima de Simba.

Solté una pequeña risa y fui detrás de ellos, y detrás de nosotros venían Kiara y su madre.

_Fase 1… listo._


	6. La princesa,la suricata nerviosa y Porky

_¡No estaba muerta! (Andaba de parranda?) jejeej Dios, cuanto me he tardado en volver a los fics D: Pero bueno, ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré tener más tiempo para escribir ^^ Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 :DD Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews , en serio que con comentarios así, ¿Quién se resiste el seguir escribiendo? ^^_

Caminé detrás de Simba hasta que llegamos a la dichosa roca… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿La piedra en forma de roca…? ¿El rey en forma de roca? Ehhh como sea, el caso es que llegamos a… la roca, ya había caído la noche y toda la manada se dirigió al hueco que usaban de cueva. Me dispuse a entrar detrás de todas las leonas pero un enojado Simba se puso en mi camino, rugiendo para variar y diciendo implícitamente "lleva tu trasero al otro lado, ¿quieres?". Complaciendo al rey de las praderas, caminé hacia la sombra de una solitaria roca y me recosté.

_Primeras horas que llevo aquí y ya me quiere echar. "Por ahora me reservo mi juicio", sí, cómo no. Él sabe que soy el heredero de Scar y que Z…_

-Oye…- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la princesa. Rodé mis ojos y la miré- Gracias por salvarme hoy.

Me levanté y le espeté con una voz que quería sonar educada:

-¿Qué clase de cazadora eres tú, princesa? Estuviste a punto de morir…

-¿Qué? – Respondió indignada.

-No podrías durar ni tres días tú sola – Le dije, volteándome y caminando hacia el otro lado. Ella, para mi sorpresa (por favor, inserte sarcasmo aquí) me siguió.

-Ooh, y supongo que TÚ puedes enseñarme – Dijo sonriendo.

-Ja, sí – Le respondí con tono de "¡Pfft, pero claro!"

Se oyó un "¡Kiara!" desde dentro de la cueva, con la voz de Simba.

-¡Ya voy! – Respondió Kiara mientras yo me estaba yendo. Pensé que se iría a dormir pero se apareció enfrente de mí, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo… Impresióname, ¿si? Te veré al alba- Dijo yéndose.

Reí por mi buena suerte y le dije con un susurro.

-Estaré esperándote.

La miré irse. Tenía un extraño sentimiento al verla entrando a la cueva. Como si… la extrañara y quisiera que se quedara conmigo... Pero por el momento lo dejé pasar y me fui a dormir.

La mañana llego. Fui el primero en despertar y fui a tomar un poco de agua al lago más cercano a… ¡ESO! ¡La roca del rey! Rayos, ¿cómo se me olvidó?... ¿Y cómo puede una roca ser del rey? ¡Es una roca!... Cómo sea. Después de estirarme oí unos pasos que se acercaban a donde yo estaba. Me volteé y vi a Simba bajando de la roca.

_Ahí tienes tu oportunidad, Kovu. Es hora…_

Rápidamente, fui a esconderme detrás de una roca a la izquierda del lago. Me aseguré de que ninguna parta de mí estuviera a la vista y vi a Simba llegar y empezar a tomar agua. Dejé mis garras salir y rugí, preparándome para dar mi salto sorpresa…

_Listo, Simba… Llegó tu hora… Al fin podré vengar a tod…_

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-

_¡RAYOS! ¿A caso hace esto a propósito?_

Di un brinco de sorpresa al ver a la princesa tan cerca de mí. Se echó a reír con esa risa suya tan… fastidiosa.

-Lista para mi primera lección. – Dijo, dando pequeños saltitos y rodeándome. La seguí con la mirada. - ¿Sorprendido?

_Noo, fijate que estoy acostumbrado a que me asusten así a primera hora de la mañana justo cuando estaba A PUNTO DE…. Ufff, tranquilízate, Kovu…_

No le respondí a Kiara y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lago.

_Se fue…_

-¡Date prisa! – Me apuró la princesa, pero yo solo tenía ojos para el lago enfrente de mí. - ¡Vamos! – Dijo alegremente y se fue corriendo. De nuevo, la seguí con la mirada mientras se iba. Eché una última mirada al lago y seguí a Kiara, rugiendo frustradamente.

Rodé mis ojos mientras la princesa seguía corriendo, muy emocionada, como si le hubieran dicho que fue elegida Miss Africa. Tomé aire, resignándome a pasar la mañana con ella.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que precisamente quieres saber?

-No lo se… Tu viste el fracaso que fui al cazar ayer. Uy…- Exclamó cuando sus dos patas delanteras se hundían en arenas movedizas. Rápidamente salió de ellas y sacudió la arena de sus patas, riéndose. De nuevo, rodé mis ojos.

-De acuerdo… Ve y trata de sorprenderme, ¿okay? Así te diré qué estas haciendo mal.

Sus orejas se levantaron y una linda sonrisa se asomó en su rostro… Un minuto… ¿Fui yo el que dijo _linda?_

-Ayy…- Susurré para mi mismo mientras la princesa se alejaba.

Me eché a la tierra, esperándola.

Oí la tierra moverse, unas cuantas ramas al romperse y un pequeño "Auu" de Kiara que se acercaba cada vez más, todo combinado con exhalaciones e inhalaciones.

-Ahh- Suspiré- 3…2…1 – Me agaché justo cuando ella gritaba "¡Te tengo! Y saltaba por encima de mí, cayendo al piso.

Me acerqué a ella y puse mi cara encima de la suya.

-¿Me escuchaste?...¿Eh? – Dijo nerviosa.

-Con toda claridad – Le dije.- Al respirar haces ruido. Relájate – Le dije sonriendo. – Siente la tierra bajo tus patas – Dije, arañando el suelo mientras ella me imitaba – para que al moverlas, no hagas ruido.

Oí unas cuantas aves, no muy lejos de ahí y quise demostrarle a la princesa cómo se hacia.

-Shh…-Dije, agazapándome al suelo- Observa al maestro. Te enseñaré – Empecé a caminar y luego a correr, claro, sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar al prado lleno de aves. Rugí y salté, esperando atrapar a una pero en lugar de eso… atrapé a una suricata que me resultaba vagamente familiar y me sorprendí.

-¡AAAAH!- Gritó – Uyy, no me comas, por favor. Eh—Yo ni siquiera conocí a tu tirano padre… es decir, a Scar… Ahh… Excelente muchacho… Algo voluble pero….

Me levanté, decidiendo que era mejor no comerlo, y enseguida Kiara apareció detrás de mí.

-¡Timón!... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

¿Timón?... Al parecer la suricata nerviosa y la princesa se conocían.

-¡Kiara! ¡Qué casualidad! Uff… Oye: No creas que estábamos siguiéndote. Es que aquí esta el mejor buffet de gusanos de toda la pradera. ¡Hay gusanos por doquier!

_Iuu, ¿gusanos?_

-Pero nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. Agghh ¡Fuera de aquí, aves de rapiña! ¡Fuera! ¡Shuu! – Les gritó a todas las aves que se comían a los gusanos.

Una de ellas le mordió la nariz y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme.

Entonces vi a un cerdo que trataba de ahuyentarlas. También él me parecía familiar…

_¡Ah, si! Esa es la suricata que me llamó "maraca" la primera vez que nos vimos… Pftt, había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de comérmelo…_

Oí a Kiara riéndose y me sacó de mis pensamientos, por tercera vez en dos días.

-Err… Timón, me estoy cansando. – Cuando me volteé, el cerdo tenía aves cubriendo todo su lomo y su cola. Tengo que bajar de peso – _Ah, ¿tu crees?_

Timón se subió encima del cerdo y ahuyentó a las aves.

Kiara seguía riéndose mientras nos acercábamos a ese extraño par

-Ehh, linda Oye, él podría ayudarnos.

Timón ahuyentó a las últimas aves antes de contestar.- Ahh, si, esa es una idea, a ese forastero… ¡Hey! ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo y se bajó del cerdo, aterrizando justo enfrente de mí. – Él podría ayudarnos.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué? – Dijo el cerdo…_Nota mental: Averigua el nombre del cerdo._

-¿Quieres prestar tu voz? – Me preguntó Timón.- ¿Eh? Grrr – Hizo una mala imitación del rugido de un león- ¡Ruge! ¡Imítame!

-¿Qué? – Le pregunté a Kiara.

-Así…- Dijo y rugió tan fuerte que las aves huyeron espantadas.

Timón gritó de emoción.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Repite eso! – Grito mientras subia de nuevo al lomo de… Porky le diré mientras… y se fueron corriendo.

Miré a Kiara dudoso antes de rugir yo también e incluso más aves se fueron volando.

-¡YIIJAA!- Gritó Timón.

Kiara empezó a correr y después de 5 segundos, la alcancé.

-¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Qué propósito tiene?- Le pregunté a Kiara, desorientado, mientras seguíamos corriendo. Para mi sorpresa, ella se rió… De nuevo…

-¿Propósito? ¡Lo hacemos por diversión! Jajajaj ¡UUH!

-…¿Diversión?...

Kiara seguía riendo. Lo que sentía al correr era algo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir… Sí… Por un segundo olvidé todo lo que Zira me había enseñado a lo largo de mi vida, dejé todo atrás y solo… Me divertía…

-Niño, que te saquen más seguido. ¡Es bueno! – Dijo Timón que se había agarrado de la cola de un ave y se iba volando. - ¡YIIJAA! – Gritó y se soltó. Porky lo atrapó mientras los 4 seguíamos persiguiendo aves…

Dudando, dije por lo bajo un pequeño "Yijaa"

Luego me deje ir aun mas, y persiguiendo a Kiara grité:

-¡Yiijaa!

-¡YIIIIIIiIiIiIiIiiiiIija! – Gritó Porky.

Todos seguimos corriendo detrás de las aves, riendo y gritando.

-¡YIIJAAA!- Grité con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Me reí y seguimos corriendo hasta que…

Bueno… Las aves ya no estaban solas….

-Oh-uh… -Exclamó Kiara.

_Yeii! Ojala les haya gustado (: No ocurrió mucho pero me divertí escribiéndolo ^^ Dejen reviews si les gustó y quieren que siga escribiéndola :DDD Aunque lo haré de todos modos x3_

_Adiós!_

_Att: GiinA_


End file.
